


carve your heart into mine

by kaci3PO



Series: Until My Body Burns [2]
Category: The Following
Genre: Barebacking, Identity Issues, M/M, townhouse of lies era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first time they have sex, it gets harder and harder to remember why they shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carve your heart into mine

After the first time they have sex, it gets harder and harder to remember why they shouldn't. Jacob spends all day answering to Mr. Wilson and responding when his colleagues call him Will; it's no different when he gets home and only hears his real name in hushed whispers when they're absolutely sure there's no chance of Sarah overhearing. Jacob stops feeling real, like the broken little boy desperate for daddy's approval is the alias instead of Will. His real life is a cliche, anyway. Will Wilson's life is much better written.

And Will is crazy about Billy. Will loves him madly and passionately, wants to spend the rest of his life with him. Will wants to drive to Vermont and get married, even if it won't be legal when they return home to Virginia. Will just wants Billy, is the truth, wants him mind, body, and soul, and Jacob's been pretending for so long that he puts up only the most cursory of protests the next time Paul kisses him alone in the dark of their bedroom.

"I'm not gay," he whispers, and Paul chuckles against his lips.

"You loved having me inside you."

Jacob groans because it's true. "Billy—"

"I bet I could make you come without touching your cock," Paul says. "I bet I could fuck you so good that you'd come all over yourself, just from me. You love being fucked, don't you, Will?"

Paul isn't even trying to be quiet, and if Sarah's not asleep yet, then she's hearing every word. Jacob wants to talk to Paul, just the two of them without Sarah or Billy or Will around, but that's not an option tonight. Besides, he doesn't even know what he'd say.

They never talked about Billy and Will's sex life when they were creating backstory for themselves, so Jacob has no idea what Will's into. But he knows how _he_ felt, knows how good it was to be spread open for Paul, how much he wanted to beg for Paul to fuck him harder, how he loved Paul's hand around his neck and Paul making him sleep with come still dripping out of him. How he's thought about that every time he's jerked off in the week and a half since.

"Yes," he says finally. "God, yes."

Joe certainly didn't choose him for this job due to his lack of improvisational skills.

Paul blinks, almost like he didn't expect Jacob to actually admit it, and then says, "Take your clothes off. Show me how much you want it."

Jacob tosses his shirt carelessly to the floor, then takes his time slowly lowering his pants. He's so hard and he can feel Paul's eyes on him, and he wonders, just for a second, if Paul feels the way he does, like Billy and Will are taking over and Paul and Jacob are the ones who aren't real. He wonders if it really is Paul's eyes on him or if this is Billy's hunger for Will driving them into this.

He doesn't care. His cock springs free and he barely has time to kick his underwear the rest of the way off before Paul is on him, mouth wet and hot and sucking. Jacob groans and bucks his hips up instinctively, whimpering when he feels the head of his cock nudge the back of Paul's throat. He gasps out an apology but Paul doesn't stop, just holds him down by the hips hard enough that Jacob's sure he'll bruise. Jacob pants and grips his fingers tight in the sheets and he knows that it's not because Paul's particularly great at sucking him off, it's because Paul's holding him down, giving Jacob permission to let go because Paul will prevent him from screwing this up. It's what Paul has always done from the first day they met; he makes safe spaces and invites Jacob to live in them. It's weird how Jacob is only just now learning to take him up on that.

"Fuck, P—Billy, fuck, I can't —" Jacob gasps, and just like that, Paul is off him, leaning back to pull off his own shirt and wriggle out of his pants. He's already leaking pre-come and Jacob wonders if he's supposed to return the favor and if he is, what that will taste like when he drags his tongue across the slit. 

Paul takes one look at him and shakes his head. "Another time," he says. "I know you want me to fuck every hole you've got and I can see your mouth watering, but not right now." He touches his fingers to Jacob's jaw, pushing up until Jacob presses his lips shut. "Do you want this on your back like last time?" Paul asks. "Or do you want to ride me?"

The idea of riding Paul is hot as fuck, but Jacob knows he's not ready. He's not ready to take for himself, to be untethered and free to drift while they do this. If he's getting fucked again, he needs Paul's warm weight pressing him down, keeping him grounded, giving Jacob what he wants instead of leaving it up for Jacob to take.

"My back," he says, and reaches out to touch Paul's side with shaky fingers. Paul looks up at him, then takes Jacob's hand in both of his, encircling him in warmth. Paul smiles, soft and gentle, the one that he reserves solely for Jacob. It's a smile that Jacob remembers from their days in Emma's attic, a smile that pulls him out of Will and Billy every single time because it's so uniquely Paul-and-Jacob that it could never be hidden in their new identities. Jacob realizes with a jolt that he wants Paul, right here, right now, as Jacob. He doesn't know if he'll want him always or even ever again but this, right here, he wants Paul for everything Paul is to him. And then he knows without a doubt that it's Paul, not Billy, wanting him right back.

Paul retrieves the lube out of the drawer and it's only then that Jacob remembers that they never did get around to buying condoms. He wonders if that was intentional, since Paul liked it so much, and then decides it doesn't matter. He kind of liked being so messy, anyway.

Paul's fingers slide against him, catching at his rim but not pushing in. Jacob hates being teased but he can tell that Paul loves it, loves watching Jacob whine and arch his back and rock down in frustration. Paul grins, presses one finger inside, and leans up to press his lips to the shell of Jacob's ear.

"Did it hurt last time?" he asks. "I want you to love this."

"I do," Jacob gasps before he can stop himself. He turns his head and fits his mouth to Paul's, kissing him hard and desperate. "It didn't hurt," he answers truthfully, and Paul takes that as a signal to press a second finger in beside the first. Jacob grips at Paul's bicep uselessly and shudders.

Paul nods, his forehead bumping against Jacob's where they're still pressed close. "Will," he says, "do you know how hot you look like this?"

Jacob is flushed and sweaty and his breath is coming out in hard pants. He doesn't exactly have a mirror handy, but he can imagine what he looks like. Hot isn't the word he'd use to describe it.

"You do," Paul says. "You're gorgeous, babe."

Jacob presses his face into the crook of Paul's neck, breathing hard against him. "I'm not," he mutters, but he knows it's useless to try to dissuade Paul when he's like this. "Just fuck me already, Billy."

"Patience," Paul says, but obligingly adds a third finger. He strokes the fingers of his free hand through Jacob's hair and asks, "How'd you survive so long without this? Without someone seeing what you needed and giving it to you?"

Jacob can't tell if Paul is talking to Jacob or Will — Will didn't come out until college, when he met and fell in love with Billy against his better judgement; he never needed to play the field or date around when he had his soulmate right there from the start — but it doesn't matter. The answer's the same either way.

"I didn't know."

"Yes, you do," Paul says. "From the moment you met me, you knew, didn't you? You knew you needed to get me alone and feel my cock inside you."

Jacob groans. "I — yes, I need —"

"I know you do," Paul says. "Ask me to fuck you and I will."

Jacob already has asked, but he kind of likes it when Paul makes orders like this so he groans and asks, "Please fuck me already? I just want—"

Paul slips his fingers out and kisses Jacob, wet and desperate. Jacob moans against his lips as Paul enters him, and rolls his hips down to meet Paul's. This is only the second time he's ever been fucked but his body knows what to do just fine without him. He hitches his legs up around Paul's hips, digging the heel of one foot into Paul's ass to urge him forward. Paul makes a surprised noise against him and then laughs, but he's giving Jacob that smile again, so Jacob guesses it must be okay.

"Jesus, Will," he says. "You feel so fucking good."

"You too," Jacob says, and it's true whether he wants it to be or not. He feels safe like this, held down by Paul's warm weight. He makes Jacob his with every roll of his hips, with every touch of his mouth. He goes from looking at Jacob like he's the most beautiful, precious thing Paul has ever seen to looking at Jacob like he wants to fuck Jacob through the headboard and it should seem antithetical, but it doesn't. Context is everything and between Will and Billy it might not make sense, but between Jacob and Paul, it makes all the sense in the world.

"You gonna give it up sooner next time?" Paul asks. "A week and a half, Will? Not cool."

"I — I didn't —"

"Not that your tight little ass wasn't worth the wait," Paul says, and Jacob flushes immediately. 

"Billy—"

"I'm serious, babe. You got a great ass."

"Shut up," Jacob says. "Jesus."

Paul laughs. "I think you like it when I talk to you like that. Look how hard you are."

Jacob doesn't have to look. He already knows.

"And it's not like I don't know you've been thinking about it when you jerk off. Walls in this place aren't as thick as you think they are, Will."

Jacob turns his face away from Paul in embarrassment. "I was curious."

"I'll bet you were," Paul says. "We could get you some toys, you know. For when I don't have time to give it to you." After a pause, he says, "Actually, yes, we're going to do that."

Before Jacob can stop himself, he asks, "Why? Wouldn't you rather be the one —"

"I will be," Paul says. "I was just thinking about after, when you're full of my come, I could put a plug in you to keep it there. Make you go teach those whiny brats with my come and a big plug up your ass." He grins. "And you'd do it, wouldn't you? If I asked, you'd let me make you do that."

Jacob doesn't answer. They both know he would.

Paul tilts Jacob's hips up and fucks into him hard and fast all at once. Jacob's body bows up where Paul's not holding him down and his eyes go wide. He locks his legs tighter around Paul's waist and Paul grabs both of Jacob's hands, pinning them so he can't reach down and jerk off.

"I told you that I wanted to make you come from just my cock, didn't I? Try for me."

Jacob twists and writhes on Paul's cock, panting and gasping as his body pulls tighter and tighter until he feels like a bowstring pulled taut. He can hardly breathe and he only manages to gasp out the word, "Please," before Paul grinds into him, rubbing the head of his cock over Jacob's prostate over and over. He lets out a noise that he's pretty sure the neighbors across the street heard, much less Sarah, and then comes hard all over his and Paul's bellies.

When his vision swims back into existence, Paul is coming and Jacob can't help but clench tight around the slickness inside him. Paul watches him for a moment before sliding out and then laughs when Jacob whimpers. Jacob would be angrier about it if Paul didn't kiss him so softly then, hands gentle as he cradles Jacob's face in them.

"Don't make me wait so long again, okay?" Paul asks. "It's nice. We should keep doing it."

"Are — are you really going to do that thing? With the — with me having to go to school like that?"

Paul studies his face for a moment, then asks, "You don't think it's kind of hot?"

"To school? No. I mean...there's kids there, Billy." Paul's face falls, and Jacob blurts out, "But maybe somewhere else? Like shopping one day? Or — or somewhere with Sarah."

Paul smiles. "Fair enough. You think it's hot, though, don't you? Walking around with my come inside you?"

Reluctantly, Jacob admits, "Yeah," and Paul grins at him like he's just won the grand prize.

"Go to sleep, Will," he says. "We can take a shower in the morning."

"Together?" Jacob asks, and then swallows hard because the look Paul gives him is full of _ideas_.

And the fact that he's kind of turned on by it? Just goes to prove that maybe he really is becoming Will Wilson after all.


End file.
